


Home Again

by IcyHotHeart



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, and they have a dog, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHotHeart/pseuds/IcyHotHeart
Summary: Eleven is finally home from a long work trip and just wants to cuddle with his husband and their dog.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonquesttbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/gifts).



> I wrote you some fluff :D

Eleven slipped through the door of his apartment as quietly as he could, slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack before taking a look around. Everything was dark, and quiet. Erik was probably asleep by now. Yet another reason for Eleven to hate flights that land late at night. Eleven sat his bag by the door and made his way to the bathroom. There was a nicely folded stack of clothing on the counter next to the sink, with a note on top in Erik’s handwriting.

_ “Welcome home, El! Hurry to bed, will you? I’ve been cold :( I love you!” _

Eleven smiled at the note, noticing that the entire message was surrounded in a heart. He really was the most adorable husband Eleven could have ever hoped for. He shook off the thought, setting the note aside as he turned on the water. Erik did tell him to hurry, didn’t he?

Once he was clean, dried, and dressed, he made his way to his and Erik’s shared bedroom. He turned the handle and opened the door as quietly as he could, trying his best to not wake his husband. Erik wouldn’t mind, but Eleven still didn’t want to bother him.

As soon as the door opened, a low growl sounded from the bed. He quietly shushed the dog, who immediately jumped onto the floor when she realized it was Eleven. She rushed up to the door, placing herself in front of Eleven to ask for pets.

“Hey Quartz,” he whispered as he scratched under her chin. She wiggled excitedly, flipping herself around so Eleven would scratch at the base of her tail. “I know, I’ve been gone for so long, but I’m really tired,” he tried to reason. “Can I please get to the bed?” Quartz didn’t let up. So he did what he called the Dog Owner Shuffle, keeping one hand petting his yellow furred companion as he scooched ever closer to the bedside table, trying his best to not kick her in the dark.

“Slide to the left,” he muttered, dodging a big yellow paw. “Slide to the right,” he winced as he felt his foot hit her leg. “One pat this time,” he lied as he patted her head twice. “Freeze! Check to see if Erik sleeps,” he whispered, listening for the telltale sound of sheets moving. He continued dancing with Quartz until he made it to his destination. He plugged his phone in, smiling at the picture of him and Erik that popped up on the screen. He turned to get into bed, but was stopped by a lump under the covers. In the low light, he could just make out the blue hair on the pillow, the rest of Erik hidden by the blankets.

“So that wasn’t you under the covers, was it? Isn’t papa Erik so cute?” he mumbled to Quartz, scratching her cheek as she leaned her head into his hand. “Guess that’s why you landed on the floor next to his side, huh?” He slowly made his way over to Erik’s side of the bed, at one point tripping over Quartz and having to catch himself on the side of the mattress. Erik somehow didn’t wake, which he was very grateful for. He always did sleep like a rock. He slipped under the covers quietly, laying so he could face Erik. As soon as he felt Quartz’s big paws on the side of the bed, he scooched closer so she would have room to lay with her back just behind his knees.

“Mm, El?” Erik mumbled, awoken by the dog returning to the bed. Eleven brought his hand up to where he hoped Erik’s cheek was, rubbing his thumb across it gently.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Erik quickly moved closer, wrapping his arms around Eleven awkwardly so he could squeeze him tightly. Eleven quickly returned the gesture, happy to finally have his husband back in his arms.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I know. I missed you too. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” Eleven wished he didn’t have to leave for business trips so much. At the very least, he wished he could bring Erik with him. But Quartz and their little farm needed tending to while he was gone, so Erik was stuck staying home except for the rare weekends when Mia was home from college.

“I think Quartz missed you too,” Erik said as he listened to her tail thump against the bed over and over.

“She sure did. She didn’t even want to let me get in bed.” Eleven laughed when she moved so her head was laying on his side. “How did we get such a cute dog?”

“Ask Sandy, she made her,” Erik replied with a laugh. Eleven shook his head and moved his hand up and down Erik’s back, stopping when he felt a rather familiar patch. He ran his fingers over it to confirm that, yes, that was the patch he had sewn onto his favorite sleep shirt when Quartz had chewed a hole in it as a puppy.

“Are you wearing my pajamas?” Eleven asked, smiling fondly.

“Maybe,” Erik replied. “Hey, it’s comfy. And it smells like you too.” Eleven kissed the top of Erik’s head, deciding to not mention the fact that he had stolen one of Erik’s shirts to sleep in as well. Erik probably knew anyway. Eleven was many things, but stealthy was not one of them.

“I’m not complaining,” he muttered. Erik let out a laugh that was more of a huff of air.

“You’d better not be. Otherwise I’m taking your entire wardrobe.” Eleven chuckled as he brought a hand up to run through Erik’s hair. After a moment of silence, Erik sighed tiredly and pressed his face into Eleven’s chest, his silent signal to tell Eleven he was ready to go back to sleep.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re home.” Eleven pressed another kiss against Erik’s head before shutting his eyes, letting the travel exhaustion finally lead him to sleep.


End file.
